Black Angel Wings
by nanalicious87
Summary: Let s enjoy the Summer Festival! :D


Hi. It´s a sequel to "Warmth"; I did not plan to continue it, but your feedback motivated me to do so. Thanks! XD

AkuSaku, BeSaku, a little bit of AzaSaku.

Special guest: Gabriel, my OC.

Enjoy. ^-^

1.

Rinko Sakuma leaned agaist the bathroom door, her heart trobbling. She felt kind of disgraced, even though the awkward situation was not that much her fault. She just moved in her sleep, and happened to wake up cuddled to her boss. But couldn´t he move her off him? And for Yukichi´s sake, couldn´t he book a double with separate beds? She wondered if the two demons got a double with one bed too. They probably did. Rinko snorted, imagine Azazel and Beelzebub in their human forms, sleeping beside each other. The redhead would probably hit the blonde in his sleep, waking him up. This would surely have a bloody end.

"…san! Sakuma-san, are you alright? Your glasses." – She heard Akutabe knocking at the door. Only now did she realize that everything around her was blurry. Her embarrassment was so deep she would explode. It was just a leisure trip with her colleagues. Why did she end up in so many awkward situations within only 24 hours?

She just went out and started to apologize, stuttering.

"Here." To her surprise, the glasses landed on her face before she even finished her apologetic litany. "I had a look at some flyers. Apparently the summer festival starts today. Do you want to go?"

"Ah? Su… Sure."

2.

Atsushi Azazel was carrying a "Happy 2nd" bag with a pink hand on it. The redhead followed two men, the blonde one wearing a sky blue polo shirt and white pants, the black-haired one wearing a black t-shirt and dark gray jeans. They were in a shopping arcade to buy yukatas for the summer festival.

"Akutabe-han? Why am I the only one who got a SECOND HAND yukata?"

"Be grateful that you got anything, you idiot. It costs a fortune anyway, so don´t expect any sacrifice within next month."

Beelzebub Yuichi busted out, laughing.

"This is not funny!"

"Beelzebub. It concerns you, too."

The blonde´s face fell. He thought a litany of insults directing his boss, but then he realized that it was Sakuma-san who was his contractor, not this pathetic bastard! And Sakuma-san would always give him delicious curry as sacrifice. Especially, since she did not hear the conversation. She was most probably trying some clothes in one of the numerous boutiques.

The three men sat on a long bench, which seemed to be created especially for the poor guys carried and forgotten by their girlfriends and wives, who would be taken away by the magical world of fashion stores and beauty services.

"How long are we going to wait there?" – Azazel asked, bored after one minute. No reply, he noticed that faces of his boss and childhood friend went blue.

"Probably an eternity…"

"Don´t scare me, Beeyan!"

"I am serious. When a modern woman enters a shopping arcade, she gets lost like a fly in the direst forest of Hell."

Akutabe nodded.

Atsushi sighed in resignation and joined the silence.

3.

This one is too small. This one is too big. The pattern looks weird on my breasts. Oh, this one is perfect.

A brown-haired female demon contractor was enjoying her stay at a shopping arcade. She would never ever expect she would go shopping with her colleagues.

"I wonder if they are already done with choosing their yukatas." – Rinko thought, trying on another t-shirt. Five bags laid under her feet, against the wall. Within only three hours she got a lovely summer kimono, two pairs of jeans, a hoodie, four adorable pairs of frilly panties and a Mossan blouse.

Ten minutes later she left the boutique, carrying six bags, the newest one with a t-shirt and a necklace inside. She noticed the three men waiting on a bench, a few meters away. They seemed tormented. Rinko wondered how long had they been waiting for her.

"I´d love to visit a few other places… But I´ll have mercy for them." – She giggled and walked towards the men, humming a song she heard in a boutique.

4.

Rinko Sakuma was adding the finishing touches to her hair, when she noticed while looking in the mirror that her boss was approaching her. They were about to leave for the festival, he surely got impatient. Akutabe stood behind her, his face seemed not to show a slightest emotion.

"Here." – He said, putting a red gerbera daisy clip in her hair. It was so pretty, and matched her red sakura-patterned yukata perfectly.

Rinko turned to her boss, utterly surprised.

"Tha… Thank you."

"Aa. Let´s go."

5.

Gabriel Kutasu was working at a chocolate dipped fruit stall, looking at people enjoying the summer festival. He felt a stab of loneliness. He wished he could enjoy the festival in Tokio, together with his friends Tatsuha Hentaiki and Shinobu Kuroe. But he needed money, and working at a stall in Onjuku seemed fun. Also, he rented a room in a cheap hotel by the beach, so that he could enjoy the splendid view of girls in bikini. Not to mention all the lovely Japanese clothes worn by most women at the festival. He wondered if ladies really do not wear underwear underneath, just like in all the hentai he watched…

His Caucasian features seemed to attract lots of clients to his stall; he was nice to everyone, and to pretty ladies – particularly flirtatious. Young Japanese girls in pretty yukatas were giggling at his advances and seemed to convince their friends to visit his stall too.

Sometimes guys ordered something, too. But he was kind of surprised, when a man of a particularly severe face ordered strawberries dipped in milk chocolate. The browless dude in black yukata did not seem to have a sweet tooth, maybe he bought the candy for his girlfriend?

6.

It was a best summer festival she has ever been to. The numerous lampions seemed to jewel the area in their warm reddish yellow light, and everyone was looking so fashionable. Even if someone did not wear a traditional outfit, their fashion sense was brilliant. In this one place Rinko could notice all possible fashion subcultures: Lolita, punk, decora and freestyle outfits mixed among the crowd in colorful yukata.

Her outfit was splendid too. The red gerbera daisy hairclip she got from her boss was a tiny detail that added lots of charm to her crimson summer kimono. Akutabe-san surprised her today. Apparently the grave serious man could be spontaneous.

"He is kind of cute sometimes." – She thought, casually looking at the crowd while enjoying her candy floss.

"Sakuuuuuu!" – Rinko noticed the childish Lust Demon approaching her. His gray yukata with red crossword pattern matched perfectly his reddish hair. She noticed his sleeves folded; Azazel surely enjoyed exposing his muscular arms.

"Saku-chan, Saku-chan, can I have some of your candy floss?" – He asked with his usual playful tone. Geez, he was such a sugar addict.

"Umm…" – She hesitated. But the redhead had a bite before she could protest. "You shouldn´t bite on someone else´s food like this. Akutabe-san didn´t give you any pocket money?" – She asked, licking on the sweet pink floss.

The demon giggled and looked at her with a mischievous smile. "What now?" – Rinko thought with annoyance.

"It was an indirect kiss! Teeheee, I kissed Saku-chan!" – He laughed in sheer excitement.

…

"Seriously… How old are you, five?" – No answer, Azazel kept on laughing. She forced the stick in the demon´s hand. There was still some cotton candy left. "You can eat it up."

He did, with one lick.

What a glutton.

"Sakuma-san."

"Ah, Akutabe-san."

His serious expression and pitch black yukata was contrasting with the warm light of lampions, and he looked just adorable with a softly bitten chocolate dipped strawberry stick in his hand.

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Umm… Yes, I do. Why?"

"I asked for chocolate dipped plums but got strawberries instead… Could you finish it please?"

Seeing him embarrassed like that was just priceless. Rinko did her best not to laugh. Instead, she just smiled politely and took the candy. "Sure!"

"What do you think you are doing, you cunning bastard!?" – Azazel seemed to should at the top of his voice, his face red and enraged.

"What do you mean?" – Rinko heard, eating the strawberries and looking around. She noticed a lucky chance stall. It offered lovely prizes, including huge pink Mossan plush toys.

"You only wanted to have an indirect kiss with Saku-chan, you dirty monster!" – The Lust Demon did not seem to give up on his childish beliefs.

"I don´t know what are you talking about" – Sakuma did hear Akutabe saying those words in his serious tone, but did not see his mischievous smile.

Azazel did.

And froze.

"…You bastard…" – the redhead whispered in shock, seeing the man in black yukata going back to the chocolate dipped fruit stall nearby.

7.

The chubby hairy student working at the stall has just seen a scene that took place only seconds ago. He just happened to have no clients at that time. Gabriel did not hear a word, but he bet the black-haired man told the woman that he got his order wrong. And there he was again, looking at the perverted student with his expressionless stare again. He asked for plum in dark chocolate.

"Sure. But…" – Gabriel bent over. "Dude, I understand your thinking but don´t lie like this in public. People will think my Japanese sucks. I prefer when they treat a foreigner like a cute toy and not ignore him. I´m trying to work here, you know."

"You´re a gaijin so I think I can ask this... Do you accept tips?"

Gabriel´s pupils dilated in excitement.

"Sure, man!"

"Plum in dark chocolate, please. Do keep the change. Thank you."

Gabriel looked at the black-haired man disappearing in the crowd. Seconds after all he could see was an ahoge. Within seconds, it too disappeared.

Yukichi! For a plum! Who was this guy?! The chubby half-Polish half-Japanese couldn´t believe his luck.

8.

He felt like a celebrity. No matter where he went, women always stared at him and blushed, admiring his looks. His carefully combed blonde hair and blue eyes matched his royal blue yukata with golden mandala pattern perfectly.

Beelzebub Yuichi noticed his contractor at a lucky chance stall, she looked disappointed. Apparently she had only little luck drawing up lots. She could only choose a 1 point prize. The Gluttony Demon watched with amusement as Rinko grabbed a small Mossan notebook.

"Drawing up lots, Sakuma-san?"

"Umm… Yeah, I guess so."

"What did you want to get"

The brunette blushed, nodding her head at pink Mossan plush toys hanging in the stall´s frame."

"I see. I saw a shooting stall with the same toys, shall we?"

He bent over and drew his arm, as befits a gentleman. To his disappointment, she failed to notice it, or she just did not want to walk arm in arm with him. He sighed.

"Follow me. You know, Elite demons are excellent at shooting. It will be easy."

A few minutes later Rinko Sakuma was cuddling a huge pink bull plush toy, a tall man in a royal blue yukata walking beside her. Seeing her so utterly happy about this piece of wool made him smile.

She looked so pretty, her glasses reflected the warm lampion light, and the red flower hairclip swayed its petals slightly as she walked.

A red gerbera daisy, in the flower symbolism it meant love and desire. Just like a red rose.

Wait.

Don´t tell me she got it from…?

"Nice hairclip."

"Oh?" Has Beelzebub-san just paid her a compliment? "Thank you."

"Did you get it today in the shopping arcade?" – He asked casually. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Umm…"

"Sakuuuuu!"

"Azazel-san!"

"Saku, Saku, let´s watch fireworks!" – The muscular redhead ran towards her with spread arms, looking like a child pretending to be a plane. Akutabe walked slowly a few meters behind him, arms crossed and hands hidden in sleeves.

Rinko smiled. Fireworks are the highlight of the night, and do not last too long. She always enjoyed them.

9.

They climbed the hill just in time. The visual spectacle started. Beelzebub Yuichi noticed Sakuma looking at the fireworks with pure admiration and excitement in her eyes. Women love fireworks, and they love sunsets. The demon aristocrat knew Sakuma was no exception. As they worked for the piggish stalker, she suggested writing a love letter. What an overrated idea. But this way he learned that he could seduce her easily, be it a sunset or fireworks.

It was his chance. The demon of Gluttony reached his arm, while looking at the colorful spectacle in the sky. He already imagined Sakuma´s surprised expression, maybe even blush; he imagined her being out of words, her eyes looking at his hand on her shoulder, and on his pretty face. He imagined surprising her with a kiss aforetime she would even speak his name.

But before his hand would land on the red silky fabric, he felt his fingers weaved in someone else´s.

He felt cold sweat on his face, swallowed and looked on the side, predicting the worst.

If Akutabe´s stare could kill, the prince of Hell would be dying in tortures right now.

Yuichi was paralyzed. He could only watch his boss slowly unweaving their hands and withdrawing his arm. The hand slowly clenched into a fist.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit…!

The blonde saw a dark indigo aura spread around the black-haired man, his brown eyes turned red. He saw Akutabe´s lips grimace a sadistic and vindictive smile, his white teeth contrasting with the dark summer night sky made him look like a most cruel predator.

Next second everything turned black.

10.

So many people came to this festival mostly to see a few lights in the sky. How interesting. They did look nice, but not as brilliant as the light coming from the magic circle while summoning demons.

Akutabe turned his head on the right, to look at his pretty assistant. He was dying to hold her, lick on her slender neck and blow air in her ear. Right here, right now.

But being a detective meant patience and pursuing the goal gradually. This habit affected his personal life, too.

Maybe it was better that his arm did not land on her shoulder, thanks to this shit eater. But a punch could not be enough, either. Someone must teach the stupid fly a lesson. Not yet. He would wait till the fireworks end, so that he could humiliate the culinary tastes of the hell´s aristocrat without ruining the mood.

The Lust Demon lacked this tact.

"Beeyan, don´t you feel any shame? Eating dog shit in such a moment!?"

At those words, Rinko Sakuma sighed in disgust as her face turned blue, while her boss facepalmed.

The visual spectacle ended, as if it too felt disgusted.

Only Akutabe knew that the blonde was probably still unconscious, but kneeing with elbows and head on the ground made him look, as if he indeed was currently having a feast of recycled food.

"Let him eat." – He said and went towards the park. His two employees followed.

Azazel felt sleepy on their way back, so Akutabe turned him into the dog-like form and carried the demon on his back to the hotel. He had to carry his human form for a moment, though, to get the key to his room and literally kick him in.

11.

"Is this Moloch toy pink?" – He asked, as if he couldn´t believe his eyes.

"Yes! It is so utterly adorable, isn´t it?"

"Aa… Aaa." She´s lovely, she´s pretty, she could kill if there was a need. But she makes me out of words sometimes. This bull bastard could have turned her into an animal if I hadn´t interfered in time, and yet there she was, cuddling the demon´s caricature to her breasts. And it is pink. What the...

"Carrying this brainless pile of muscles was quite a bother. Do you mind if I shower first?"

He did not even wait for an answer. Minutes later he inhaled the summer night air as hot water ran down his body.

There was nothing to worry about, Sakuma would never fall for Beelzebub´s tricks. And I must point this arrogant idiot out, that there is nothing worse for a demon than falling for a human. He was an educated aristocrat, so he should be aware of this. Why are all the demons complete retards?

12.

The demon contractor took off her summer kimono, folded it and packed it back to its elegant box. She put the box in her travel bag and took a t-shirt and shorts. It was not less revealing than the dress she wore the night before, but Rinko thought the casual sleeping outfit would give her comfort and some kind of security. Not that she felt insecure at the thought of her boss sleeping beside her, but…

The woman realized she still wore the red hairclip. She put it in her travel purse and sat on the bed.

"Akutabe-san takes a while…" – she thought with a slight hint of impatience. Right on cue the bathroom door opened.

13.

He already slept as Sakuma got back to the room. The light was off but the moon was shining through the windows. She slid under the sheets and looked at her boss. He seemed to be smiling.

"I wonder what he´s dreaming." – She sighed. Akutabe-san was always gruff and yet he actually was kind to her. He always had a punishment for demons or just hit them with no particular reason, but never even told her off. He would blackmail her if she tried to leave and rescue from any bad situation she got herself into. She would forget this thought the very next day, but in that very moment she thought Akutabe-san was more than her boss.

He was like a brother she never had.

14.

Rinko Sakuma opened her eyes, feeling soft even breathing against her lips.

"Akutabe-san looks so cute and gentle when he sleeps." – She thought, smiling.

Wait.

She realized his face was only centimeters away from hers and jerked back, almost falling from the bed. But the glimpse of panic was gone quickly, making place for a sense of relief. Rinko noticed she forgot to take off her glasses for the night. Both shopping and the festival were so exciting that she didn´t even feel tired last night, and yet she must have fallen asleep quickly.

The brunette looked at the man. He slept soundly, head on his forearm.

"I´ll just change here, it doesn´t look like he was about to wake up. Maybe there will be even time to order breakfast to bed? …What am I thinking?" She bent and grabbed her travel bag. "Panties, panties…"

15.

A soft impression of fabric hitting his feet woke Akutabe up. Slightly disappointed in not finding his pretty assistant beside him, he averted his eyes on the side.

Only to see a firm bum in blue shorts stuck out at him, only a meter away. She was looking for something in her bag.

What a nice view.

She obviously thought he was still asleep. Why proving her wrong? The man closed his eyes immediately as Rinko turned her head. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes anew and enjoyed the view of Sakuma changing her panties and taking jeans shorts on.

The brunette turned to take her bra and top from the sheets that were covering his feet. She did not even look his way, much to Akutabe´s relief. He enjoyed so much this little…ah, personal spectacle.

He noticed her movements grew faster and clumsy, and the strap of her bra was twisted. The man got up without making a sound, a sly smile crossing his face.

16.

"Akutabe-san sleeps like a log, no wonder he comes to the office so late sometimes." – Rinko thought, taking off the blue silky shorts she slept in. Having taken on her panties and jeans shorts, she bent to grab her bra and the pink t-shirt she bought the day before. "It still has a tag. I´ll remove it in a moment."

She wondered where she put the scissors.

"Did I just hear something? Damn, he´s surely waking up. Argh! I can´t buckle my bra. What the…"

A chill ran through her whole body as she felt warm hands on her naked back.

"Don´t move. I´ll untwist it."

She covered her chest and turned back as soon as she felt her bra was buckled.

"Akutabe-san! What do you think you´re doing?"

"Helping out, I guess. Why are you covering your chest?"

Her face turned crimson, she was speechless with embarrassment.

"I… I…"

"Your bikini was more revealing."

She froze at the thought of the poor white fabric that turned transparent when wet.

"Are you alright?"

"Y… Yes."

"Dress up, I will drag the two idiots and we´ll be leaving soon. I hope Beelzebub found his way back, I have no intention looking for him."

Rinko looked at her boss taking on a white shirt.

It had a design of two black angel wings on its back.


End file.
